The present disclosure relates to a multilayer chip electronic component and a board having the same.
In accordance with rapid growth of the market for small portable terminals due to the emergence of smart phones or tablet personal computers (PCs), multifunctionalization, miniaturization, and thinning of portable terminals have been further intensified.
Among these, since wireless communications circuits have been modularized, they require decreases in volumes thereof, in addition to multiband correspondence.
Meanwhile, as processing performance of a central processing unit (CPU) of a base band part is improved, wireless modules or radio frequency (RF) analog circuits are driven at high frequency to be subjected to electromagnetic wave interference from peripheral circuits, such that communications disruption may easily occur.
Meanwhile, an LC filter, a multilayer chip electronic component, is mounted on printed circuit boards of various electronic products including display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs) and the like, computers, smartphones, mobile phones, and the like, to serve as an electronic component for suppressing noise.
In accordance with the miniaturization of portable terminals, demand for such LC filters to be reduced in size while having high efficiency have also been required.
In addition, along with the rapid development of mobile terminals such as tablet personal computers (PCs), ultra books, and the like, the miniaturization and high integration of microprocessors have been conducted.
Therefore, an area of a printed circuit board is decreased and correspondingly, a space for mounting the LC filter is limited, such that multilayer chip electronic components satisfying the limited mounting space have been continuously requested.
Further, since portable terminals are being used within higher frequency ranges than ever, LC filters having excellent efficiency in such high frequency regions are required.